ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage
= Carnage = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: May 2, 2018, 7:59pm 21st August - Rose District - Morning "Drat that man." thought Emma as she watched Connor leave. Things were complicated enough with Lina without adding him into the mix. She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair remembering his tender kiss on her hand and imagining it elsewhere. She groaned half in pleasure and half in frustration and forced herself to get up from the chair. She glanced down at her bed, rumpled and covered in blood from Connors injuries. She would have to get one of the girls to drop in and clean the place up before they opened for business that night. There came a knock on the door. "Come in." she called out as she moved over to the wash basin near the window and began to freshen herself for the day ahead. Big Joe entered and came to stand just inside the door way. "Morning Missus." he said glancing down at the bed and over to the chair where she had slept. "Can you be a dear and get Kerry to clean up in here for me please Joe?" "Yes Missus." he answered staring at his boots. "Is there something wrong Joe?" asked Emma when the man did not move. "I have a cousin down at the Silken Mill." he said after a moment, "Jenna." "Yes," Emma replied, "She came here last month to bring you lunch." "Lamb soup." he said with a grin. "I remember." she said wondering where this was leading. She asked as much. "There was a Tank at the Silken Mill yesterday, a big metal car with a gun on top." "Yes so I hear." she was sure that the Rising Star would be desperate for information on the tank, but Joe wouldn't know that. "What is it Joe?" "I am worried about Janna Missus. I..." he faltered and his gaze fell to his feet. "You want to go to the Steamworks and make sure she is well?" Emma finished for him and he looked up at her with a beaming smile. She gave a sigh, "I will come with you, but first I have a little business to take care of downstairs, can you wait for me?" "Yes Missus." he beamed. Once Joe had left the room to fetch Kerry, Emma continued to prepare herself for the day. Hair, make up and clothes, she worked meticulously on each and once she was done she admired herself in the mirror. Time to take on the day. Walking to the spare room where Abigail had slept she saw that it was empty and made her way downstairs. She found Abigail in the Fenland Lounge talking to Kerry and gave a small cough to let them know she was there. Both women turned to face her, Kerry with a bright smile on her face and Abigail with a look of surprise. "The dress suits you my dear." Emma said looking the woman up and down with admiration, "Yes... very nice. Have you considered my offer?" she asked her. "I dont know..." Abigail started but sensing a negative response Emma cut her off, "No need to rush into a decision." she said lightly. "Take your time and speak to me if you decide you would like to stay. I am out with Big Joe for a few hours now and I will be back after lunch." *** It was almost midday by the time they reached the Silken Mill. The cab from the Rose District had taken every conceivable shortcut to avoid militia barricades, and had in the end been forced to drop them off three blocks away. Getting out of the Cab they started the walk to the Silken Mill and coming to a watch barricade they were called to a halt by on duty guards. "Sorry miss you and your friend can not come through here." said the man. "My friend here has family inside and we just want to make sure they're well." The guard looked uncomfortable and then glanced back towards the Mill. There was some kind of commotion coming from that direction. Shouted orders and a scream. The world lurched then and Emma fell to her knees caught off balance. A massive ball of flames roared into the sky from the direction of the Mill and Big Joe cried out in horror. "Jenna!" The watch constable stepped forward as Joe tried to run towards the explosion and in a cry of anguish Joe reached out with his mechanical arm and snapped the mans neck like a twig. The body crumpled to the ground and Joe ran on towards the fire and debris. Emma scrambled to her feet and followed, glancing down at the dead watchman with concern. What they found was a scene of utter carnage. *** Westley watched Edward leave and barely waiting a minute he was out and on his way to the Steamworks. The cab from paramount hill was slowed by militia check points and the ensuing congestion caused by them. He growled in frustration and watched the seconds tick by on this watch. He was going to be too late. The cab came to a halt and he got out and beginning to run, the driver screaming after him to pay his fare. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing was labored as he raced onward. Within moments he could see the Silken Mill factory rearing up before him. He increased his pace and rounded the corner to come face to face with the city militia as they prepared to attack the mill. "No!" he cried. He had managed to find his way through a side alley and only to constables of the watch barred his way. He ran at the surprised officers, punching one in the face and slipping past the other. He stumbled into the open as the word "Fire!" rang out and suddenly earth shook as a massive ball of flame engulfed the factory, the workers and the militia. Westley screamed as something heavy smashed into his chest knocking him backwards and then again as white hot pain flared in his right leg and took away his consciousness.